User talk:Ooswesthoesbes
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Burenia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 4kant,6 (Talk) 15:02, January 7, 2013 P'atxýko, eréa qåñálô! :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 17:44, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :A t'as vjilkomi mù, tàksåmúke :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:44, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Nimmanswolk Bureniù Nébar sáxí tègo lut'a'a "Nimmanswolk" kinë Bureniù! :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 07:17, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :Áá, ja, stògo tègu Nimmanswolki kinë Bureniù :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:18, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Lazyness gets punished :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:39, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :Hahaha, it's a wise lesson, son :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:40, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Another wise lesson: I'm not your son :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:41, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :::How can you be so sure? :O --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:42, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::Actually, not :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:44, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::Hahahah :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:44, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Xútenù ma tåkì å càllqì, så prÿñef zàkas? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 09:02, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :C'a tåkì tàrim xútenù :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:05, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Gùto :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 09:14, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Ås, ságom å càttù Lóviù :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:40, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :Gùto :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:41, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Ságom å càttù ién :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 17:34, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Neságom å càttù :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:12, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :::What's "càttù"? :P 77topaz (talk) 06:15, August 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::"(in the) chat" :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:16, August 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::If I understand this correctly, you expected 4kant to stay in the chat for over twelve hours? :o 77topaz (talk) 06:20, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::No, I said "I'm not on the chat :(" :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:26, August 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Prÿñef å càttù? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:01, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Kànxwe :o --OuWTB 10:07, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Maths http://burenia.wikia.com/wiki/H%C3%A0rxisy?curid=2224&diff=5357&oldid=5356 - Tsss... :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 07:36, October 17, 2013 (UTC) :It was a difficult sum :P --OuWTB 09:22, October 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Indeed :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:13, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Càttù :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:54, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Càttù Ås, prÿñef å càttù? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18:39, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :Neböfis prÿñef. Nú neságom å càttù :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18:55, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :: :o --OuWTB 07:07, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Bureniù :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:30, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Maps I was going to ask for your help with the maps of Caqoskýpar, but then I noticed that Ankélot'apca barely has a map yet. :P You may want to do something about that. :P Also, I made a census for Łátoskì Míbinârù. :) 77topaz (talk) 06:57, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, we've got a bird's eye view of our town. That's more than enough :P @Census: haha, yes I saw. Great job :P --OuWTB 09:14, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :The town in the picture doesn't look like it has 6000 inhabitants, though. :P @Census: Thanks. Though, Uxykascar does have maps, five of them in fact. :P 77topaz (talk) 10:00, May 25, 2014 (UTC) ::You make the same stupid conclusion as Qytokant :P The image only shows the old town "Centruñ" which has ±800 inhabitants :P @Maps: it would no longer be practical as that'd require the map to fit in with the images which is a nearly impossible job :P --OuWTB 11:25, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :::But what exactly happened to Nowankélot'apca? The table says that's a neighbourhood :P @Tåpas: There are six maps of Uxykascar. Don't forget the overview è :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:45, May 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::Why should a neighborhood always border another neighborhood? :o Compare it to Amsterdam-Zuidoost :P --OuWTB 12:25, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::Klýxef :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:34, May 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Q'a klýxem --OuWTB 12:57, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Nú neklýxef :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:36, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::::: :( --OuWTB 18:31, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Bàra Gud q'à klýxef :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:24, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Ságom ateístiskì :P :::::::::You could make maps for the other neighborhoods, Oos. (Also, perhaps you could add a note to the picture clarifying that it only shows the old centre of the town, as opposed to the whole town.) Also, does Ankélot'apca have a harbor/port? 20:15, May 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::I could theoretically do so :o The image already says: "Centruñ cerýhi." :P It probably does not have a port :P --OuWTB 08:26, May 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Indeed. :P Yeah, I noticed that after, that's why I put the message in brackets. :P Hmm... since Uxykascar doesn't seem to have one either, that would mean that the Hâvn in Caqoskýpar would probably be Burenia's largest/main industrial port (military fleets would probably have special bases). 77topaz (talk) 10:36, May 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Well, let me first create a map of all the districts :o --OuWTB 13:45, May 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::Uxykascar dóés have a harbour, it's just off the map :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:08, May 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::But it's not part of a neighborhood, so I suppose it can't be a large industrial port, as there would be lots of businesses etc. around these (e.g.). Maybe that one is the harbour which was used by the military (e.g. the Lovian invasion fleet)? 77topaz (talk) 20:23, May 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::Mayhaps :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 05:35, May 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Well.. If there was no residential tower in Saenteimerhave, it would have 0 inhabitants :o --OuWTB 08:37, May 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::That one building has 732 inhabitants? :o 77topaz (talk) 20:12, May 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Wikination-census based, yes :o --OuWTB 04:05, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Maybe some of them live in apartments above the industrial buildings? With 26x4=104 apartments, that one building seems too small for that. :P Anyway, the harbor in Caqoskýpar has 805 inhabitants. 77topaz (talk) 04:11, May 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::As I sai, it's Wikination-census :P --OuWTB 04:16, May 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::What do you mean by that? That there is bound to be some inaccuracy, or something completely different? 77topaz (talk) 04:18, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Wikination-census always gives skewed numbers, as the maps always are way too small. Making complete wikimaps of an entire city is just too much work :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:16, May 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Indeed :P --OuWTB 13:39, May 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::I see. Though, I guess some of the ones in Reptin come close? :P Anyway, I think the harbour in Uxykascar would most likely be military since it lies "off the map", so Caqoskýpar would be the main industrial port of Burenia. 77topaz (talk) 20:23, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Mayhaps :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 07:46, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Yeah, Reptin is an exception. But with wikinations larger than 5,000 inhabitants that system would not be workable at all :P --OuWTB 08:36, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Anyway, Oos, if you don't want to create more maps for Ankélot'apca, could you help me with Caqoskýpar? I notice you haven't worked on Appentjeruuer either, recently. 77topaz (talk) 20:23, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::: :o How can I help you? --OuWTB 09:03, May 30, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::I'll create a main page for the city first, now. 77topaz (talk) 09:08, May 30, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Okay, here it is: Caqoskýpar! 77topaz (talk) 09:30, May 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Are you takavíhkifying your dijålekt? :o --OuWTB 11:43, May 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::How so? Most of the phrases in that article are adapted from the other dialects. 77topaz (talk) 12:04, May 30, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::industrìj and dzentrüm seem rather takavíhki to me :P --OuWTB 12:33, May 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::I see bad influences from eastern dijålekts :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:08, May 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::"Dzentrüm" is reasonably similar to "Centruñ". They both show the same etymological root. 77topaz (talk) 09:02, May 31, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::It would still be a recent borrowing though, so I don't think the differences should be that big. Normally borrowings are either kept as they are or slightly modified to fit in with the phonology and morphology. Given that your dijålekt does have /c/, it'd be way more likely to use that just like the other dijålektaqë rather than using /dz/ instead :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:56, May 31, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::Yeah, but then it would just look the same as the Ankélot'apca word, or the Dutch word. :P 77topaz (talk) 12:21, May 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Is that a problem? :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:56, May 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Not necessarily, but it could interfere with the wiki's desire to be gibberish/its own language and the separations of the dialects. :P 77topaz (talk) 05:23, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::Well, I suppose you could keep "dzentrüm" as it fits well with your dijålekt being takavíhki :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 05:41, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::But aren't all the dialects effectively takavíhki? :P 77topaz (talk) 05:02, June 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::Also, I was originally asking about the maps (names could be changed quite easily). 77topaz (talk) 05:07, June 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@Takavíhki: No, mine isn't :P ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@Maps: Well, sometimes the subject of a conversation changes :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:02, June 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::@Takavíhki: Doesn't Oos call your dijålekt takavíhki? :P ::::::::::::::::::::::@Maps: But, I was trying to bring the original subject back to Oos's attention. :P 77topaz (talk) 10:27, June 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::@Takavíhki: Ås neklýxef :P :::::::::::::::::::::::@Maps: I suppose you could reintroduce the old subject :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:07, June 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::@Takavíhki: Hahaha. :P :::::::::::::::::::::::@Maps: That's what I'm trying to do. :P 77topaz (talk) 21:06, June 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::@Takavíhki: :P ::::::::::::::::::::::::@Maps: Actually doing so tends to be more effective than just saying you're trying to do so :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 07:25, June 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::@Takavíhki: That's one of Oos's dialects. :P ::::::::::::::::::::::::@Maps: Well, Oos hasn't actually responded to anything on this (his) talk page in over a week, and I'm waiting for him to do so before I can resume the subject properly. :P 77topaz (talk) 07:43, June 8, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::@Takavíhki: And a takavíhki one :P :::::::::::::::::::::::::@Maps: That makes sense :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 07:45, June 8, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::@Takavíhki: Then why are you cheering for it? :P :::::::::::::::::::::::::@Maps: Indeed. Oos will be online within the next few hours, hopefully. :P 77topaz (talk) 07:48, June 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::@Takavíhki: I was cheering for my sense of humour :o ::::::::::::::::::::::::::@Maps: Probably :P Also, prÿñef Å càttù Lóviù? :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 07:50, June 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::@Takavíhki: Then why didn't you say "Uxykascar!" or "Qytokant!" or something like that? :P ::::::::::::::::::::::::::@Maps: If I'm understanding what you're saying correctly, then, I shall do so. :P 77topaz (talk) 07:54, June 8, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::@Takavíhki: The normal way of cheering in Burenian is by saying "Svârjë!" :P :::::::::::::::::::::::::::@Maps: Gùto :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 07:55, June 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::@Takavíhki: Even in Uxykascar? :o ::::::::::::::::::::::@Maps: That's gùto. :P 77topaz (talk) 07:58, June 8, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::@Takavíhki: Yes. It was originally meant to be an almost-homophone of "Sverige" :P :::::::::::::::::::::::@Maps: Indeed :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 08:03, June 8, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::@Takavíhki: But, then, the meaning changed. :o Also, Uxykascar for Sweden is "Swârjë", which is different. :P :::::::::::::::::::::::@Maps: Klýxef. :P 77topaz (talk) 08:12, June 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::@Takavíhki: The cheering was the originaly meaning. It just "happened" to sound like "Sverige" :P ::::::::::::::::::::::::@Maps: Q'à klýxem --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 08:15, June 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::@Takavíhki: Then why did it become a dijålekt? :P ::::::::::::::::::::::::@Maps: Doesn't that mean what I said? :P 77topaz (talk) 08:18, June 8, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::@Takavíhki: Ås one day decided to make a village named Svârjë :P :::::::::::::::::::::::::@Maps: I added the word "q'à" :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 08:21, June 8, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::@Takavíhki: You allowed him to do that? :P :::::::::::::::::::::::::@Maps: But, doesn't the meaning of that come down to the same thing? 77topaz (talk) 08:39, June 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::This is a pretty crappy discussion you guys are having though :o --OuWTB 08:39, June 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::In any case, 4kant asked me to invite you to chat. :P Also, do you think you could help with the neighbourhood maps of Caqoskýpar? 77topaz (talk) 08:52, June 8, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::What d'ya need help for? :o --OuWTB 09:07, June 8, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::With the wikicode of the maps, like you did with Pacific Park in SAI. I do have ideas for the neighborhoods, and landmarks, things like that. 77topaz (talk) 03:50, June 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::What kind of ideas? --OuWTB 05:04, June 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::The main functions/uses of each neighborhood, its landmarks etc., similarly to what I gave you for Pacific Park. 77topaz (talk) 10:09, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::: :o --OuWTB 11:53, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::What do you mean by that? 77topaz (talk) 08:15, June 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::You don't know what ":o" means? :o --OuWTB 07:51, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::He might not have understood your dijålekt :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:35, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::But it was just Eñlixe :o --OuWTB 17:05, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::An ":o" could have many meanings, especially in Oos's lexicon, and with Oos's post not including anything else it wasn't possibly to distinguish what he actually meant. 77topaz (talk) 23:04, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :o I tend to not follow :o --OuWTB 09:12, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :o Prÿñef å càttù Bureniù? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:20, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :Nô :o --OuWTB 09:33, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :: :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:43, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Càttù. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:07, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Some food for thought Unvoiced consonants are realised as ejectives at the beginning of words if they're followed by a stressed vowel with a raising tone. This rule is derived from some kind of allophonic preglottalisation which is in some way present in nearly all dijålekts of łátoskì Uxykascù except Tàkvíkiscë. Do you think that a similar rule could be the source of your takavíhki abundance of marginally phonemic ejective fricatives? Your dijålekt has lost a tone after all, so that loss could have made the new ejectives phonemic :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 20:02, August 18, 2014 (UTC) :Mmm.. I'm skeptic. While Ankadijålekt indeed has more phonemic ejective fricatives, they are still very rare. In general, ejectives are more common in Uškárdijålekt, even when not counting those derived from allophonic preglottalisation. :o --OuWTB 20:37, August 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Then your dijålekt might have deëjectivised (that looks horribly takavíhki :P) some of its ejectives later on :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 08:53, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :::That might be true :o However, the ejective consonants have developed from aspirated consonants word-initially and geminated consonants word-internally :o --OuWTB 10:19, August 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::And, in my dijålekt at least, from allophonic preglottalisation :P So I think it's up to you to decide where the ejective fricatives in your dijålekt come from :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:09, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :::::Hahaha :P --OuWTB 11:20, August 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::::So where did your takavíhki ejektìvaqë come from? :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:56, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::::From aspirated and geminated consonants :o In Ankadijålekt they changed to ejectives in the following way: /ɬʰ- - -ɬ:-/ > /ɬ’- - -ɬ’-/, while /ɬ- - -ɬ-/ was stable, and in your dialect they merged with /ɬ/, so that /ɬʰ- - -ɬ:-/ and /ɬ- - -ɬ-/ merged into a single consonant /ɬ- - -ɬ-/. :o --OuWTB 18:17, August 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Okay :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 07:36, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Swadesh http://burenia.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum%3AProto-Burenian_reconstruction&diff=6401&oldid=6396 - Infinitives tend to end on -i: càlli > càllù (3sg); but exceptions like måste and kòpu are numerous. Dañe is another exception :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:33, August 24, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, I knew that. I just wanted to stress it :P --OuWTB 10:02, August 25, 2014 (UTC) God s User:4kant,6/Myth#Vétqë pó Łdànaqë - Have you got any ideas for other gods? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:19, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :You got too many Gods :o --OuWTB 16:57, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :: :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:48, August 30, 2014 (UTC) A petty question What's the word "same" in Bariazi? Just interested whether the Sārac word "sama" can come from it. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :I'm not sure, but I believe it was something like "samma" or "sàmma" :P --OuWTB 10:48, December 31, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks. Pretty close to IE, considering Bariazi is like simplified PIE or Sanskrit. xD ::I'll write in the diþu-kāra that it's from Bariazi then. ::By the way, much do I frazzle you out by asking you various questions and doing other blatant things? Just asking. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::Hahaha good :P :::Hahahaha, don't worry. If I can't handle it anymore, I'll just remain offline for a day ;) And tomorrow it's the first of January, so I'll be at the pub all day anyway :P --OuWTB 11:00, December 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::A tådaň i nastedaň nja čassa morja o: ::::Neinvitam afchad chok :\ -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::Ságos ł'áan mežd štàr-pe-nowdňaum? :o Nepersóna måste ł'áan mežd c'a dňaum :( --OuWTB 13:55, December 31, 2014 (UTC)